Eras
__NOINDEX__ List of otomodachis Note: the list does not include the time Anna added her entire contacts list on 2014-08-26 Era 1 No era names were used during era 1. The 'plot' went generally like this: A Christmas Caik: Martin wanted Silver removed from the Animal Crossing Wiki Chat, so he asked the help of Anna. Anna referred him to Robyn, and the three of them created the group called the Desu Trio. This was on November 30th, 2013 - the formation of the Otomodachi group. The plan was on Christmas Day Martin would reveal how old he was to the greater community; we thought he was 12, so the plan was to Static Clause him in, given that his birthday was only two weeks afterwards, then ban Silver for being underage as her birthday came much later. However, he turned out to be 11 -- this ruined plan A. So, we enlisted the help of Alex to try and scare her off. This was mildly effective, but didn't work, so we simply banned Silver for being underage. Spring of Drama: On Christmas Day 2013, we added Adam; the following day, we added Arielle and Alex, and named our newfound band of brothers the Otomodachis. At this point, Alex was being a knob, but no-one had admin powers to remove him, so we enlisted the help of Kieran and added him to the chat to scare Alex away. This was successful, and Alex was unfortunately no longer an Otomodachi. We then removed Kieran and thanked him for his service. As a replacement, we brought in Elleh as a 'trial otomodachi' on the 8th of April before accepting her as a full group member on the 22nd. Unfortunately, Arielle went inactive and was removed from the group on the 16th of June. Summer of Minecraft and axe: In July 2014 Shade started up a Minecraft server. We added him to the Otomodachi chat (29th July 2014) for around six weeks so that we could talk to him about goings on on the server, when it was online, etc. We also added a girl a few months later called Emma to the chat who was there for an evening, but we removed them both because their timezone difference made it too hard to communicate properly with them. (Shade was Central Time and Emma was Pacific time). Throughout 2014 Anna wanted to add Mango, but this suggestion was vetoed by the rest of the group. Also axe otp. Nuclear July: In July 2014 the Otomodachis banded together to collectively oppose certain activities of the Animal Crossing Wiki community, such as the re-promotion of RadarMatt after he was demoted for kicking Shade for saying 'ban pls' a lot. These were partially successful -- however, Fang³ caught onto what was going on, referring to the Otomodachis as 'the European voting conspiracy', whilst not 100% aware of the groups existence. This led to being secretive about the group for a fair few months after it settled down. The Otomodachis other than Robyn were not part of the drama on the thirty-first. Team Yaoi and Team Yuri: In August 2014, Robyn decided to start watching anime. Elleh recommended Love Live, after Anna stumbled onto a dressup game of it, and tried to show Robyn why she should watch it by posting lots and lots of pictures of character Maki Nishikino in the group. Anna and Martin revolted against the influx of images of gay idols, and formed Team Yaoi (then known as Team Get The Yuri Away From Me) to post boys-love images in response. In retaliation, Robyn and Elleh formed Team Yuri, who continued to post lots of images of Maki. Adam then declared himself Team An Het as a show of solidarity that he gave no fucks whatsoever and just wished the spam would stop. Season Finale: On October 27th, 2014, Anna created the Otomodachi flag by combining the favourite colours into a flag, complete with a swiggle in the middle. In early November 2014, Anna accidentally deleted her skype.db file whilst attempting to revert to old Skype after a shitty update. This caused Skype to royally freak out and wouldn't fix itself unless she used the update, AND used a new group, so we abandoned the old Otomodachi group and created a new one -- Era 2. Era 2: Post-Anna's skype fuckup '' who the fuck knows '' Era 3: Post-Secret Sunday Era 4: Discord The ACW Discord was created on February 21st, 2016. The Discord was created on September 4th, 2016. Era 4: Five Year Anniversary __NOINDEX__